Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable suspension for a printing unit guard on a printing unit, vertical guides and at least one rope or chain pull assembly for the adjusting movement being provided on both sides of the printing unit guard.
Adjustable suspensions of this type for a printing unit guard serve for exposing the printing units so that cleaning, servicing or repair work can be carried out.
The published European Patent Document EP 0 710 554 A2 discloses an adjustable suspension of the type mentioned in the introduction hereto, wherein the adjusting movement is produced by a pneumatic cylinder and, in order to perform a vertical movement, is transmitted via a multiplicity of rollers to a printing plate changer which also serves as a printing unit guard. In this adjustable suspension, adjusting energy has to be available to an appreciable extent in order to perform the necessary adjusting movements, and manual actuation is ruled out. Moreover, the rope guides with a large number of rollers are complicated and costly, involve a high outlay and take up valuable space.